The present invention relates to an arrangement for driving the generator of a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger automobile.
In conventional motor-driven vehicles, the generator is connected to the engine and is driven during the entire time of operation of the vehicle, since the engine is always running, even during idling and engine braking operations. Recently, driving systems have been proposed in which at defined operational states, such as during idling and engine braking operations, the engine is stopped by disconnection from its flywheel. See, for example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,208. While an engine operated in this manner is greatly desirable, due to the increased fuel efficiency and reduced level of pollutants, at times when the engine is stopped, the generator is also not driven which presents the possibility that the electrical network on board the vehicle is not supplied with sufficient energy, that is, the battery can run down, especially if the battery is used from time to time to keep the flywheel in motion.